With rapid growth of mobile data transfer over a high-speed communication network such as 3G (third-generation) or 4G (fourth-generation) cellular services, authenticating, managing, and controlling such data transfer become increasingly difficult and complicated. A conventional network layout includes Internet, LAN (local area network), and wireless networks having hundreds of network nodes, entities, systems such as access switches, routers, and bridges for facilitating data delivery from source devices to destination devices. Authenticating and transferring massive amount of data efficiently between wireless portable devices such as smart phones and/or laptops over a typical and/or standard network becomes increasingly challenging.
To manage traffic flows efficiently between sources and destinations, various routing nodes or entities perform routing activities in accordance with context of subscriptions, such as connectivity, states, quality of service (“QoS”), et cetera. Such context of subscriptions is typically stored in a datacenter, routing entity, subscriber box, and the like. A problem associated with such datacenter, entity, or subscriber box is that the routing performance can be negatively impacted when such datacenter or entity is down due to the event of natural disaster. When such datacenters, routing entities, or routers fail, the associated network service to connected subscribers stops. Since the base station, for example, may not be aware of the status of datacenter and may continue forwarding data packets to the down node, the packet(s) may be dropped or discarded. Packet drop typically affects overall network performance.
A conventional approach to mitigate the impact of datacenter failure or node failure is to establish a one-to-one (1:1) redundant box or entity. When the active datacenter (or node) is down, the redundant datacenter (or node) takes over the routing responsibility. A drawback associated with such 1:1 redundant configuration is that it wastes resources because the redundant box usually idles most of time. In addition, when the main datacenter recovers, the transition from the redundant box to the newly recovered datacenter takes time and resources.